


More than enough

by FirenzeSun



Series: Enough [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, I also can't believe there wasn't a tag for thomas and madi, M/M, OT4, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, this fic had less rimming than previously planned for that's something, where the smut and the angst from the prevous installament took steroids, yes this is a foursome fic everyone is with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: So they're living together and they should be happy. But that doesn't stop Silver from believing he's not worthy of any of it.------But he had continued even when it was too much. Because this is why he was here for, to give them pleasure. To be a body they could use and take their pleasure from, nothing else.





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salatuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salatuh/gifts).



> MAZE THIS IS YOUR FAULT  
> Well, kinda, I did write it after all. This is filthy smut with even more angst.

Silver smiled awkwardly, they had finally gotten a bigger bed so they had decided it was about time. Silver stood nervously unsure of himself, they all did neither was sure what step to take first. But bless Thomas for his complete lack of shame even after a decade of hardships, for he grabbed Flint and dragged him towards him. While he kissed him heavily, he reached out for Silver and as soon as he was in his grasp, he let go of Flint and divested Silver of his coat.

Just like that, the spell was broken. Soon with trailing mouths and determined hands they had gotten rid of their clothes and were all naked lying in the bed. Madi was straddling Silver, leaving love bites all over his collarbone. Next to them, Thomas was preparing Flint with his fingers.

Madi was not gentle with the marks she left on Silver's skin though Silver did not complain. How could he when he finally had Madi back, he would take anything Madi would give him. Silver tried to kiss her but Madi persistently avoided his lips, instead Silver had to do with cupping her breasts and caressing with his thumbs her nipples in the way he knew she liked.

"I will ride you, John, and you will not come," Madi whispered into his ear.

" _Because you don't deserve it,_ " Silver heard though Madi didn't say it. Silver nodded in agreement.

His hands went to her hips while she raised herself and then lowered onto his aching dick. Silver released a breath and his eyes stung with tears, this was the warmth he thought he would never feel again. The warmth he didn't thought he deserved not now, not ever. When Madi moved over him, he released a pained grunt, unashamed and overwhelmed. Pleasure mixing with doubt.

At his side, Flint was in all fours, panting while Thomas finished preparing him. He then grunted, when Thomas penetrated him harshly but with a practiced ease out of knowing each other's bodies. Thomas set a punishing pace, hitting directly at Flint's prostate. Flint wanted to close his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure, but he couldn't. He had to look down at Silver's blue eyes, at that vulnerable face with no masks left to wear. So he moved down and kissed Silver while Thomas kept thrusting into him from behind. He kissed him and then he licked the tears that escaped Silver's eyes.

Thomas was not the only one who had set a brutal pace, but where Thomas' was loving Madi's was angry.

"You've made this to me," she said with a strained voice, but she wasn't referring to the pleasure. Silver understood Madi's meaning and more tears escaped his eyes that were licked clean by Flint's kisses. A juxtaposition he didn't deserve.

Thomas turned his head around and looked at Madi. The way her dark skin contrasted against Silver's, the way her breasts jumped and moved with her. But most importantly, her clever dark brown eyes. Those eyes that fixed on him and Thomas' heart broke at the anger in them. There should be music and love there, not low burning rage. Thomas leaned in to kiss her and thought of Miranda, who died with rage in his heart and vengeance spilling through her mouth and to whom he wasn't able to say goodbye one last time.

So he kissed her while he let go of Flint's hips to caress her neck with his hands, to hold one of her breasts and move it inside his hand while she moaned into his mouth. He then proceeded to leave soft trailing kisses along her neck, while he continued to caress her completely hard dark nipples. His hips where now still and he let Flint fuck himself on his cock while Madi kept moving and squeezing over Silver. Thomas then let his hands trail downwards, one over her stomach and the other down her back while his mouth went south too until he found a nipple. One of his hands went to trace Madi's rim and it then continued downwards to fondle with Silver's balls, who moaned and panted in delight, breaking his kiss with Flint. Thomas' other hand opened a path through Madi's pubic hair until he found her clit with his long fingers. Thomas then moved to tease the other nipple with his tongue and kept giving her pleasure, dissolving some of her anger.

"Thomas!" she shouted and her body locked down while she came.

It wasn't lost on Silver how it hadn't been his name what she had screamed. Maybe that's why he could hold out and not come while Madi's pussy went tight around his cock.

Madi then moved out and threw herself onto Silver's side, her chest heaving with her labored breath, shining with sweat and saliva. On his other side, Flint alternated between panting and kissing him while he kept fucking himself on Thomas' cock. Thomas, who had grabbed the oil once more and was now fingering Silver. Silver moaned when Thomas' fingers brushed his prostate and he held to Flint's hair.

"I'm going to fuck you, John," Flint whispered into his ear. "Are you going to take me like a good boy?"

Silver whimpered. "Yes."

So Flint let Thomas slip out of him and started kissing down Silver's neck while Thomas kept fingering. He left hickeys in his neck, sucked at his nipples and played with the buds, he licked his belly and nosed his carpet of curls. Then he slided Silver's cock in his mouth and chased the taste of Madi on him.

"James," Silver moaned brokenly.

Flint let go of his dick then, ignoring Silver's pained whimper of frustration, and turned to look at Thomas. When his eyes connected he winked at him. Thomas removed his fingers and Flint replaced them with his tongue.

Silver shouted. Nobody had ever done that to him before and the sensations were astonishing. It felt dirty, like something nobody should ever do, like no one's mouth should go there, specially not Captain Flint's. But here it was, and Flint was no longer captain and Silver's cock was dripping precome.

"Please, please, please," Silver begged though he didn't know for what.

Flint was devouring like he was raw shark meat, the taste of oil already gone, and Silver felt like he was about to come even with his cock untouched. Silver cried out loudly when Flint removed his mouth.

"Turn around," Flint commanded and Silver obeyed with trembling limbs.

Flint used oiled fingers to slick him while Thomas oiled his dick. He only moved the fingers a couple of times before removing them.

"Are you ready?" he asked into his ear while he kissed his cheek removing his curls from it.

Silver nodded eagerly.

So Flint entered him with a steady unshielding force, Silver still felt so tight. He moved slowly a couple of times before the intense heat took the best of him and he started thrusting in earnest. Silver moaned constantly, his fists holding for dear life to the sheets.

Meanwhile, Thomas had turned his attention back to Madi. He stepped between her thighs and kissed the inside of them. He licked and sucked, going up in one and then repeating the process on the other until Madi had slowly started to leak again.

Thomas looked up to her, to her dark brown eyes and smiled deviously at her. He waited until Madi smiled back before lowering his head and closing his mouth around her clit. He pressed his tongue strongly against it, licking and sucking while he inserted two fingers to press against Madi's spongy center. Madi shouted in pleasure, one hand held Thomas against her, her thighs firmly around him, with the other she grabbed the edge of the bed.

Silver looked at Madi's hand, barely an inch apart from his, and wished Madi would grab him instead. Madi came with a powerful shout. Once more, it was Thomas' name that left her lips. When Thomas looked up, his chin was covered in her juices. Silver's chest heaved painfully, he wished it was him that made Madi come that hard, that she shouted his name instead or that at least she would grab his hand. But he could witness it and that was already more than what he deserved.

Thomas moved upward and kissed Madi, to let her taste herself in his mouth. And then he continued to move upward to stand on his knees in front of Silver's head. Meanwhile, Madi grabbed some oil and slickened one of her hands. She then grabbed Silver's curls with her clean hand.

"You will give him pleasure now, John, won't you?"

Silver swallowed. "I will," he said and his dick twitched painfully against the sheets and Flint groaned behind him when his ass squeezed his cock.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to await for Thomas' cock. He felt Thomas put it over his lips, and then Madi was using the hold in his hair to push him, sliding Thomas' cock into his mouth. Meanwhile, Flint didn't stop fucking him, sliding directly into his prostate, and Silver moaned around Thomas' cock because what else could he do.

"Jesus, John, fuck," Thomas cursed. "Fuck!" he cursed louder because now Madi was fingering him with her oiled hand. His hips moved forward on his own accord once, choking Silver on his cock, but Silver continued with no complain.

Thomas stayed rooted in place, letting Madi do all the work. She would hit his prostate constantly while she kept setting the place for Silver to suck on his dick. And Silver, God, Silver sucked his cock eagerly, his lips tight against him and his tongue pressing against the underside of him, tracing veins and lapping at his head when he could.

There was so much that Flint could stand of the sight of Silver giving head to Thomas without doing something. So without stopping thrusting into Silver he kissed Thomas, and then trailed down to his nipples. He bite them and Thomas came with a shout, spilling into Silver's throat. Madi kept milking him from the inside until Thomas shuddered over-sensitized. He removed himself from Silver's mouth and then he lowered himself so he could kiss him.

"You can come now, John," Thomas whispered.

Silver cried out. "I already did," he confessed with a thin voice, ashamed.

He had come not much after Thomas had started fucking his mouth. But he had continued even when Flint's cock kept hitting his over-sensitized prostate almost constantly. Even when it was too much. Because this is why he was here for, to give them pleasure. To be a body they could use and take their pleasure from, nothing else.

Flint was fucking into him with his hands lying in the mattress next to his head while Silver's hand kept holding onto the sheets and only the sheets.

"Good boy," Thomas said before kissing him again, and Silver couldn't stop the tears that escaped him.

Flint thrusted into him a few more times and then came. Silver whimpered at the rush of come he felt inside of his ass. Flint then slipped free and throw himself into Silver's other side, while Madi rested on the other. Thomas however still hovered, unable to go to rest and staring fixedly to Silver who had his eyes closed.

"John, are you alright?" he asked concerned for Silver was trembling still lying exactly how Flint had left him.

Silver did not answer.

"John," Thomas called again, drawing Flint's and Madi's attention.

Thomas touched Silver's shoulder softly and moved him so he lied on his side, his face more visibly. Thomas then saw the tears falling swiftly through his face.

"Hey, hey, John, what's the matter? Have we hurt you?" Thomas asked moving in the bed to position himself in front of Silver. "Hey, talk to me."

But Silver couldn't speak and could only keep crying silently. He was lost on old memories of a life before piracy, when he was no more than a thing for others to use for their own gain. He had fighted then until fighting proved futile and he had discovered that surrendering was easier. He hadn't care about the ones who used him then, faces and names he had done his best to forget.

Now, he cared about the three people who used him for their pleasure. This time he didn't fight them because this was the best he could give them. It was all he ever deserved, to be used and later discarded. How people had warned him Flint will do, like he had feared Madi saw him as. But now, he would welcome it, because it was more than what he deserved as a liar and an invalid. It was a gift, even when it was breaking him, sending him back to a darkness he thought forgotten.

For now, it was more than enough for him.

But he couldn't help to keep crying, specially when Thomas kept talking to him concerned. And Madi kept saying his name in a soft voice, while behind him Flint removed his hair and asked him how he was.

"Are you hurt?" Thomas asked him while he held him by his shoulders. "You don't have to speak, just move your head, but please, answer me. Have we hurt you?"

Silver shook his head. Because no, they hadn't hurt him, not physically at least.

"Alright, then," Thomas said and he rearranged Silver so he lied over him while he held him in a tight hug, both Madi and Flint at his sides, caressing Silver in one way or another. "Then cry all you need, and we'll be here. And when you want to talk we'll be here too."

So Silver cried until he was called under Morpheus spell. Madi eventually fell asleep too, but both Thomas and Flint were too concerned to lose themselves in the dream reality.

"Do you believe we did something we shouldn't had?" Flint asked worried that the four of them finally going together to bed had been a mistake.

Thomas sighed. "I believe we should have been more careful with him," he said, holding Silver a little bit tighter. "He has clearly been used in the past and I think that today we sent him back down those memories. He clearly fears that we're just using him for our pleasure and that as soon as we're bored with him, we're gonna abandon him as he probably has been abandoned before."

"I don't understand it," Flint said while he kept caressing Silver's hair, "He was the most feared man on the seven seas. And he earned that title after losing so much... how could he possibly be afraid of losing this, if we are all here with open arms?"

Thomas gave him a chiding look. He then looked to Madi who was asleep on the bed next to them, her hand still lying over Silver's back. "Not everyone's arms are completely wide open, James. Healing wounds like these seems to take time."

"What can we do to help him?" James asked disheartened.

"Give them time, give her time," Thomas sighed. "And meanwhile, we need to remind him that we love him."

Flint smiled. "You love him?"

Thomas blushed. "Maybe," he conceded.

Flint smiled lovingly at Thomas while he caressed Silver's soft locks. It would take them time and more tears, but Flint believed that together they could prove Silver that he was more than enough.

He bended, and press a soft kiss to Silver's hair. "I love you," he said and whether he meant it to Thomas, Silver or both he didn't particularly care.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me like that.  
> So this might still continue into a final part when they finally begin to heal their wounds bc Silver is my trash broken son and I'll write what I need to to convince him he deserves to be loved. The boys will help me and they'll help Madi too.


End file.
